


A New Life on Mobius

by gundamexia34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: Jack Ryder, a young man who seems a bit strange but otherwise average. Now he's been put on Mobius, What's next?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dranzer and Me in Mobius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232787) by PatriotPride93. 



A New Life on Mobius

A Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover

(A/N: Okay, before we start this I need to say, I got the idea for this fic from PatriotPride93's story: "Dranzer and Me in Mobius" on fanfiction*net. The difference is that I am using Pokemon and not Beyblade. Now let's do this! Ikuze!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.)

Key: {...} = POV/Location/Flashback/Time Skip

'...' = Thoughts

 _"..."_ = Telepathy

"..." = Speech

Chapter 0: Prologue

{POV: None/Time: 2:30 PM}

Our story starts on a quiet February afternoon, on a school bus carrying students of the local high school. On this bus, we find our protagonist, a boy of no more than 18 years of age.

A casual glance would allow you to see that his hair is an icy blue with streaks of white, this, when paired with his golden eyes tended to make people think he was rather strange. He was fairly toned, not enough that he was bulging muscle, but enough so that he got a few glances.

A white t-shirt with a black wolf head on its front was worn underneath a former jacket, which was a dark blue, that had zippers for detachable sleeves he had wrapped around his waist.

Over this was a long sleeve button-up shirt, light gray in color with two darker gray crosses and vines upon its back and sleeves. He had only buttoned the shirt at the collar and the one just below, so it served as a cloak, especially with the six long coattails he had sewn onto the bottom.

A pair of dark gray denim jeans with an extremely well-worn knee composed his lower clothing, the hole showing his lightly tanned skin. To finish off this outfit, he wore a pair of white shoes with a Pokeball drawn on them, encircled by the acronym GHAMAA.

His name was Jack Ryder. And this is his story.

* * *

 

{POV: Jack}

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I lost against Wallace, the final gym leader in Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire. He was tough. He has beaten me three times this afternoon already! And now I was back on my way to the Pokecenter in the game.

"Still having trouble with Wallace?" I heard a voice ask as I turned to see my friend Maria Sanders looking at me and the 3DS in my hands from across the bus aisle.

"Yeah, but this is the last time. I do believe that it is time for me to bring _that_ team in." I replied with a feral grin.

"I don't know why you didn't bring them in earlier." Another voice told me as I looked up to see my other friend Allison Smith watching me from over the back of my seat.

"I thought I told you that I like a challenge? These guys let me steamroll basically anything in this game." I explained to her as I swapped out my pokemon for my best team, the one I put the initials of on my shoes.

Five minutes later I was just about ready to laugh like Lelouch from Code Geass as I wiped the floor with that son of a gun Wallace. It is just so satisfying to see my favorite team steamroll a hapless foe.

I spent the next half an hour before we reached me and the girls' stop playing with the pokemon on that team in the poke-amie. The team was already up to full on the bond meter but I just liked doing it. They were some of my favorite pokemon, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the symbols that meant they enjoyed it.

When we arrived at our stop, I shut the 3DS to put it in sleep mode and got off along with the girls. We weren't the only ones disembarking, and our houses were on the other side of the street. I checked at least three times and declared it safe.

I was wrong.

A real jack*** had moved into the neighborhood recently. He never talked to anyone, never came to the neighborhood-wide yard sales, never even opened his garage! I always wondered what his deal was.

We found out, unfortunately.

Just as we were crossing the road, this bastard came tearing up the street in his van! He was screaming something about stopping a generation of devils before they could bloom! When he got right next to the bus, he pushed some kind of button. There was an explosion...

Then nothing.


	2. A Meeting on Spear Pillar

A New Life on Mobius

A Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover

(A/N: I'm BAAAACK! Sorry that it's been so long. My muse for this story up and vanished, leaving my ass to wander the creative void 'til another one came and helped me out. In other words, Writer's Block of the most epic proportions. But I'm back in business, so let's do this! BACK TO ACTION!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.)

Key: {...} = POV/Location/Flashback/Time Skip

'...' = Thoughts

 _"..."_ = Telepathy

"..." = Speech

Chapter 1: A Meeting on Spear Pillar

{POV: Jack/Time: ?/Place: ?}

I can't believe it. I'm dead. Not due to old age or some other painless death, but due to a FUCKING TERRORIST ATTACK! Holy shit, how the hell did this guy not get caught earlier!? Why attack a bus of kids?! Wait, the last one is explained by insanity...But seriously, why the actual fuck did nobody figure it out?!

    ‘Okay, stop. Cam down Jack. This is not the time to panic. After all, you’re already most likely dead. No use losing your head over it when nothing can be done. I can freak out la-! WAIT NO I CAN’T! OKAY, TIME TO FREAK TH- OOF!’ My internal freakout was concluding in running around in random directions when I ran into what I guessed was the pearly gates.

Huh, well this is unexpected. I thought that the pearly gates would be...you know, gates. They're more like giant doors. Doors carved with depictions of some familiar-looking creatures…

"Psh...No way. They've got to be showing something else. There's no way they would be showing-!" I began to mutter to myself before jumping as the doors opened with a loud groan which surprised me.

“Ooookay then. There’s nothing else around here, no sign of any kind of trapdoor or other dropping trap...I guess that I go in.” As I said, so I did. The place that was past the doors wasn’t what I was expecting either. Instead of some wide open field of clouds, it was more like a temple. One that had a singular red carpeted path leading between a series of huge multi-colored obelisks. Each obelisk had one of the same carvings from the door. Again, I almost thought they were something that I recognized, but again I shook my head to dispel that notion. There is simply _no_ way that they would be showing the creatures I thought they were.

 

    In the end, it was a rather short walk, maybe five minutes at a sedate pace. At the end was yet another set of massive doors, though this pair was engraved with an elaborate vine pattern. I didn’t hear anything beyond it, and I was curious, so I walked up and pushed them open. It wasn’t easy at all mind you, they were so heavy that I had to brace my back against them and push with my legs, and even then I had so much trouble doing it that I only opened it enough to fit through before stopping to catch my breath. Once I was back to an at least somewhat respectable condition, I stepped into the room.

 

The first thing I saw was what I thought was a white wall. Then I noticed the toes and claws. Slowly, ever so slowly, I visually followed the leg up to a shoulder, then to a torso, and finally to a Leonine head with a golden mane.

 

“Solgaleo…” I let out in shock as a quiet whisper. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quiet enough, because he heard it and looked down at me.

 

You know that feeling you get when you're looking at someone stronger than you and they're glaring back? Multiply it by 100. That’s about where I was right at that minute. Solgaleo bent down and sniffed me for a few moments before I heard a voice in my head.

 

 _“Hmm? A human?”_ It was masculine and had a slight accent that I couldn’t place. There was a roughness to it that suggested that he was growling. It was pretty easy to tell this was Solgaleo.

 

    _“A human, you say?”_ A feminine voice asked as Mew came down and floated at eye level, _“I’m sorry, but I will have to read your mind to determine how and why you’re here. It is the only way to make sure that we know the truth.”_ With that, her eyes glowed and I felt a pressure in my head that had me closing my eyes and pressing my hands to my temples. Just as soon as it started, it ended and I found myself wrapped in a hug from Mew.

 

_“You poor, poor child...To have died so young in such a violent way...I am so sorry…”_ With that, she flew away, and I saw her float to a throne which she quickly sat on. Solgaleo snorted and went over to a throne as well, allowing me to see the rest of the massive chamber.

 

    All around me were various thrones, each one occupied by a legendary Pokemon! They were arranged in a half circle, with the smaller thrones sitting in front of and between the larger ones. And there at the central throne in the back that sat on top of a set of stairs was…

 

    “Lord Arceus!” I exclaimed as I kneeled as a knight would have, or at least my best imitation of it. Now, those of you who are unaware may be wondering why I did so, so let me explain.

 

    According to Pokemon lore, Arceus _CREATED THE UNIVERSE._ Let me elaborate, this one being existed before time and created an entire universe. He then created all pokemon and humans. Essentially he is the GOD of the Pokemon Universe!

 

    Now, imagine yourself in my position. You are standing in a room full of what are essentially demigods, and a God, capital G God, is sitting right in front of you. What would you do?

 

    Yeah, I thought so, Now back to the story.

 

    My reaction seemed to amuse Arceus if the tone of what he said next was any clue.

 

    _“Rise, young man. You have no need to bow to me. Mew has informed us of how you came to be in this place. Yveltal has something to say to you about that.”_ So saying, he nodded to the bird, who was sat on his right two thrones over at the end.

 

    _“Indeed, I do. Jack Ryder, you are not the only human who has come here. Indeed, you are the third. You all, however, are anomalies in that you were not supposed to be in this place.”_ He began, _“Since you have come here, however, we cannot put you into the proper afterlife, much like the other two. Thus we have decided to send you all to another world.”_

 

    I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “There were other humans who came here before me?!”

 

    _“Not quite before.”_ Yveltal explained, _“You all arrived at the same time due to all of you dying due to the same attack. I believe you know them very well, Maria Sanders and Allison Smith?”_

 

    “Maria and Allison?! How did they get here?!” I asked in shock.

 

    _“We don’t know, just as we do not know how you got here. Regardless, it doesn’t matter. What does matter, is that we need to send you on to the new world quickly. You can’t stay here for very long, or else you will suffer extreme damage to your soul. Or rather, more damage than you already have, which would mean your destruction.”_

 

    “More than I have?! Crap! How much damage do I already have?!”

 

    _“You are much more damaged than your friends were. We had to merge their souls with a pokemon’s and give them new forms so that they could survive the journey. You, however, have lost more than three-quarters of your soul due to the fact that you lost most of your body in the explosion. As such, we will need to bond_ **_six_ ** _souls to you for you to survive.”_

 

    “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Six?! Wouldn’t binding two souls together create an identity crisis? If so, then what would seven souls do?!”

 

    _We are aware of the issues this could cause.”_ Mew said, _“However, if there is a strong bond between the souls before the merging, then the ‘identity crisis’ as you so eloquently put it, becomes practically non-existent.”_

 

    “But in order for that to happen, I would need to have a bond with-!” I stopped talking and grinned as a thought occurred to me, “Wait a minute...You can’t possibly mean-”

 

    _“Indeed we do young one.”_ Arceus said with a chuckle, _“Your team has been very anxious to meet you.”_

 

    With those words, he nodded to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina who all channeled their power into a single spot. Form that spot, a portal formed, and out stepped my best team.

 

    First up was my Greninja, Shade. He was my starter, and one of the pokemon I never liked switching out. He was my strongest pokemon, so I liked to consider him my ‘beta’ as it were. He was the type to stand in the shadows and normally only speak when throwing a witty remark in my head.

 

    Then came my Houndoom, Belial. I got him from an event and he refused to listen to me until I beat the fourth gym, so I liked to imagine him as the hot-headed rebel who put up a tough front but showed a form of ‘tough love’ among friends.

 

    The third was my Abomasnow, Frost. I always imagined him to be a gentle giant. The type of pokemon who would happily sit down in a forest and simply enjoy the peaceful nature around him. I did this because I got him from a weird glitch where he appeared in Eterna Forest.

 

    Here comes my Aerodactyl, Darude. His ability was always causing sandstorms, so I named him after the musician who wrote the song. A total wild child in my imagination, the type who loved to simply fly fast and do dangerous stunts. I revived him from a fossil I found.

 

    The last two came through side by side. These were my only shinies. My Metagross, Kop (Short for Knock Out Psychic.) came from a friend along with my Absol, Ruby. He had some shinies with better stats so he gave them to me. I always liked to picture the two as a pair who were saddened by their trainer abandoning them and bonded over it to the point they fell in love. They knew that they couldn’t have kids, but were more than happy to simply be together.

 

    Once they were all through, they stood in a line in front of me. Stiff and at attention.

 

    “None of that now.” I said, confusing them, “You can relax. I’m so happy to meet all of you!”

 

    They smiled, or at least Darude and Ruby did. Belial just smirked, and it was impossible to tell with the others due to not being able to see their mouths.

 

    _“Heh. You’re just like I figured you would be boss.”_ A voice said as Darude nodded, making me assume he was the one who had spoken.

 

    _“Indeed, you seem to be the ideal trainer, just as I thought you would be when I approached you.”_ Another voice, this one much deeper, said while Frost crossed his arms.

 

    _“Yeah, yeah, Let’s just hope you haven’t lost your edge!”_ A rough tone was obvious, much like it was accompanying a growl. I figured that was most likely Belial.

 

    _“If anyone here’s lost their edge, it would be you Belial.”_ The monotone snark could only have come from Shade, who confirmed my guess as to the last voice’s identity.

 

    _“Now, now boys, let’s not fight.”_ This voice was feminine, so it had to be Ruby.

 

    _“Yeah, you don’t want me to step in and separate you two again do you?”_ This voice had an Al Capone-esque accent, though where Kop (He was the only one left) picked it up I have no idea.

 

    _“There’s no more time. We must begin the merge. Jack, once you arrive you will gain the ability to shift parts of your body into that of your team. You will also be able to manifest them should you so wish.”_ Yveltal said as he nodded to Xerneas. The two focused their combined powers on us as Mew added her power as well. Soon, there was no sign of my team physically, but I could feel them shifting around and settling in my mind.

 

    “ _Goodbye young man. Do not take this the wrong way, but I hope to not see you again anytime soon.”_ His final words spoken, Arceus had Mew use her psychic powers to push me through the still present portal.

 


	3. A New World Awaits!

A New Life on Mobius

A Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover

(A/N: Hell yeah! My muse is officially back baby! Here’s yet another chapter comin' at you from the mind of this unique author!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.)

Key: {...} = POV/Location/Flashback/Time Skip

'...' = Thoughts

 _"..."_ = Telepathy

"..." = Speech

Chapter 2: A New World Awaits!

{POV: None/Time: Night/Place: Tails’ House, Mobius}

    Tails sat on his bed, staring at a potted plant sat upon his windowsill. He gave a sigh, knowing that staring wouldn’t do him any good at this point. With this thought in mind, he grabbed the bag that was laying next to him and slung it over his shoulders.

    He stood up and heard a knock on his door. Walking over and opening it, he was greeted by Cream and Cheese.

    “Hey, Tails!” She said, “Amy said to come and get you. She didn’t want you to miss the meteor shower.”

    “Well you two have good timing, I was just about to head out the door. How about we walk there together?” Tails replied as he stepped out and locked the door behind him. Cream nodded, and together the two began to make their way to the nearby clearing.

    “So Tails, I thought you said that a meteor shower this big only happened every 500 years? How is it happening again?” Cream asked, referring to the last meteor shower that began one of their most memorable adventures.

    “Well, apparently there was a comet that managed to hit a couple of asteroids in the belt. What we’ll be seeing is the debris.  We’re really lucky that it happens to be arriving in a place we can see it, the chances are more than one in three trillion!”

    “Wow! That’s amazing!” Cream said with sparkles in her eyes. Tails nodded with a smile, turning and looking forwards again.

    “Hey! It looks like we’re here!” He said as he waved to Amy, who was sitting with Blaze and Rouge.

    “There you guys are! What took you so long?” Amy asked.

    “Sorry, we were talking while we walked.” Tails replied as he kneeled down on the large blanket and pulled out his camera and tripod from the bag. Quickly standing the latter up and then attaching the former, he adjusted the angle for the best view.

    “So you have seen a meteor shower like this before?” Blaze asked as she watched Tails set up without hesitation.

    “Oh goodness yes! It’s also how we met-!” Cream’s reply was cut off by Amy putting a hand over her mouth.

    “Cream! You know better! We don’t talk about that person around Tails, remember?” She said in a harsh whisper, getting wide eyes before she removed her hand.

    “Oh my, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I forgot about that!” Cream exclaimed quietly.

    Tails listened to all this with a slight tension, having to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down. Three years later, and he still wasn’t over _her_. His first love, but also seemingly his last at this rate. Shaking his head, he double checked the viewfinder on the camera, only to see a white streak go across the sky.

    “Hey, it’s starting!” He said, thankful for the distraction.

    “Then we’re just in time, right Knux, Shads?” A voice asked as they turned to see Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles coming towards them.

    “Don’t call me that!” Knuckles and Shadow both exclaimed angrily, getting a laugh from those present.

    “Sorry we’re late, I had a bit of trouble finding the Mr’s. Broody over here.” Sonic continued as he walked over and sat down. Unfortunately, he didn’t pay attention to _where_ he sat, so he wound up with Amy hugging one of his arms and laying her head on his shoulder, making him blanch.

    Shadow and Knuckles went and leaned against a nearby tree. Which made Rouge remember something.

    “Hey Knuckles, if you're here then who’s guarding the master emerald?” She asked.

    “Well, actually Chaos is.” He replied getting looks of shock, “Don’t worry, Tikal and the Chao’s are there to keep him calm. Apparently, so long as he has them to anchor him he’s actually rather peaceful.”

    The others looked skeptical but decided to ignore that in favor of watching the meteor shower. Suddenly, Cream noticed something familiar.

    “Umm, I really hate to say this, but do those meteorites seem to be getting bigger?” She said pointing up. Sure enough, three of the streaks seemed to be stationary and growing.

    “Oh no, not again! Everybody down!” Tails shouted as everyone hit the dirt. The so-called ‘meteors’ passed overhead and crashed into the woods behind them.

    “Honestly, what is it about us and meteor showers that causes such a volatile concoction?!?” Tails exclaimed, getting looks of confusion from everyone else. With a sigh, he simplified, “Why us?”

    “Well considering the fact that last time this happened someone needed a medic, I think we should check it out!” Sonic exclaimed before dashing off at high speed into the woods.

    “Wait, you idiot! They could be hostiles!” Shadow said as he took off as well, leaving the others to trail after them as fast as they could

    It was about 5 minutes later that everyone arrived at the crash site. The first thing they saw was Shadow and Sonic both standing over the middle crater. Shadow was frowning, which was normal, but so was Sonic.

    “What’s wrong guys?” Tails asked as he approached. He saw three spheres of about human size, one in each crater.

    “All three of these spheres give off a pretty strong aura…” Shadow began.

    “...But this middle one’s is downright _massive_ compared to the other two. I think you and the others should stay back, we’re gonna check this out.” Sonic finished, getting a nod from Tails as he ran back and warned the others.

    With a nod to each other, the two hedgehogs began sliding down into the crater. There was no reaction from the sphere as they approached.

    “Alright, Shadow, I have a plan. This thing’s probably gonna open if I touch it, so have some chaos spears ready to fire when it does it case it’s hostile.” Sonic said. Shadow nodded with a grimace, mentally acknowledging that the plan, while rudimentary, was sound.

    With this in mind, Sonic approached and placed a hand on the sphere. As soon as he did, a series of glyphs appeared all over it, before it dissolved from the top down. In its place was a human teenage male!

    “Whoa! Not what I was expecting! Hey, wait a minute, he’s hurt!” Sonic exclaimed. Sure enough, there were several burns, scratches, and bruises across his body.

    “Rouge!” Shadow called, getting the bat to come down, “You’re the fastest flyer we have. If this guy’s any indicator, the others will be injured too. You take this one and head over to Tails’s place, it’s closest.” Rouge nodded, picked up the boy, and took off.

    Sonic and Shadow then rushed over to the other two spheres and repeated the process. As assumed, the two female humans that were inside were injured as well, so they each picked one up and rushed after Rouge, stopping only long enough to explain what was going on to the others.

{PoV: Jack}

    I groaned as I woke up. I was lying on a cot in what seemed to be contained in a privacy screen. Looking down, I saw that my upper body had been undressed and my abdomen was wrapped in bandages. My arm was wrapped with a band hooked up to a heart monitor.

    Sitting up and undoing the velcro on the brace, I heard the monitor flatline and a klaxon go off at a moderate volume in the distance. Right afterward there was some shouting and I heard footsteps come closer. I opened the screen, only to be bumped into and knocked back a couple of steps.

    “Ow, I thought I didn’t use the hardened cloth.” A voice said as I stepped out again, seeing a two-tailed anthro fox on the ground, I figure he was the one who spoke.

    “Sorry about that, you alright?” I asked as I offered a hand. The fox looked up and jumped to his feet before dashing around me and seemingly running examinations.

    “Am I alright?! I should be asking you that question! Two hours ago you were covered in burns and scratches, and now you’re perfectly fine! What the heck?!”

    _“Uh, that would be my fault boss.”_ I heard Darude say. _“I made it so that you used Rest.”_

    _“Ah, no harm done. In fact, thanks!”_ I replied before shaking my head and speaking to the fox.

    “I heal faster when I sleep, like a lot faster.” I explained, getting a nod.

    “Everyone does, but I guess you take it to the extreme. Oh, my name’s Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails. Who are you?” The newly introduced Tails asked.

    “I’m Jack Ryder. But please, call me Jack. So where are we?” I asked, looking around at all the advanced tech around me.

    “Well this is my lab, it’s under my house. Shoot, I almost forgot, you weren’t the only human we found at the crash site. Do you know the other two?”

    “Well, I dunno. I’d have to meet them first. Where are they?”

    “Behind those other screens, but I wouldn’t look if I were you. They had similar injuries to you, so…”

    I blushed as I figured out what he meant and cleared my throat, “So, you said this is your lab?”

    “Yep, everything here was designed and built by yours truly!” Tails said with a proud expression and a thumb pointing at his chest.

    “Holy crap! And judging by your voice you’re like, what, 18?”

    “Exactly!” Tails’s attention was caught by a beeping on his watch, “Whoops! The others wanted me to tell them what happened!”

    “Others?” I asked curiously.

    “My friends. We all found you together. Do you wanna meet them?” Tails asked while pointing at what looked like an elevator.

    “Yeah, sure. Why not?” I said while grabbing my clothes from a nearby table.

    The first thing I noticed when I got into the living room with Tails was that all of his friends were anthropomorphic animals. This made me ask, “Ummm, are there _any_ humans here other than me and the others you found?”

    “Well we’ve met humans before, but it was on another world. The only time a human came here it took a special device that was disabled soon after due to it being a one-way trip that had serious side effects.” Tails explained

    “Oh. I see. Well, whatever. At least you guys are here, so I know I won’t go insane.” I said, “So who’s who here?”

    The blue hedgehog leaning against the wall next to the black one and the red echidna smirked, “I’m Sonic! The emo over here is Shadow.”

    “I’m not an emo, and I could’ve introduced myself.” Shadow said with a glare.

    “You’re black, you’re broody, you dye your hair...Total emo. And there’s no guarantee you would’ve.”

    “Why you-!”

    “Now now boys…” The bat said, “You can fight later. The rest of us want to introduce ourselves.” With that, she turned to me, “The name’s Rouge.”

    “Watch your pockets around her.” The echidna said, “She’s a thief. Call me Knuckles, by the way.”

    “Well, a girl’s gotta make a living.”

    “I’m Cream, and this is Cheese!” The pale rabbit spoke up before holding up the blue creature in her arms which gave an adorable “Chao!”

    “I’m Amy, how do you do?” The Pink hedgehog spoke up.

    “And I’m Blaze. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The cat spoke up.

    I introduced myself with a smile. They seemed to be good people if a little strange. But hey, what can you expect from aliens if not strange things?

    It turned out that the sun had started rising around five minutes before I woke up, meaning that it was about 8 AM. Cream and Cheese seemed ready to fall asleep standing up, Amy noticed this and excused them and herself to walk her home. Afterward, conversations carried on for another 10 minutes before Knuckles said he had to go and guard the Master Emerald, which led to an explanation about it and the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. He left soon after.

    After he left, Shadow and Sonic did too, the former challenging the latter to a race that he accepted with a grunt. That left me, Tails, Rouge, and Blaze to hear the alarm go off on Tails’s watch.

    “Oh, sounds like the other two are awake. Come on, Jack let’s head down there. Blaze, while you’re welcome to join us I would rather you stay here and keep an eye on Rouge.” He said with a glare towards the bat.

    “Oh, you wound me so! You really think I would steal from you? The only things worth taking are in your lab, and I’m not allowed down there. Hmph!” Rouge said as she crossed her arms and looked away, “In fact, I think I’ll take my leave. Later, losers!”

So saying, she stepped out the front door and took off to who knows where. Tails and Blaze breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the elevator where I was leaning against the wall.

“Is she really that bad?” I asked curiously.

“No, she’s worse. She once tried to steal the Master Emerald in broad daylight.” Tails deadpanned, making me shake my head.

“Seriously? That’s just stupid. Please at least tell me she didn’t do it while Knuckles was present?”

“Not even. But don’t let that fool you, She can be pretty darn clever when she wants to be. I think that she was just trying to get Knuckles’s attention so he would chase her. Every time that happens she takes the chance to flirt with him.” Tails gave a smirk at the last part, gaining a chuckle from me.

At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal the lab. Inside were two very familiar figures.

“Alisson! Maria! You two are okay!” I exclaimed as I ran up to them.

“Jack! Oh, thank goodness! Where the heck are we? It looks like some kind of lab!” Allison said, her anxiety obvious in her green eyes. Her upper back-length brown hair was frizzled, due to her habit of running a hand through it when nervous.

“Yeah, are we test subjects or something?!” Maria said while chewing her nails. Her blue eyes darted around as if looking for any kind of threat along with her blond hair of the same length moving as she turned her head this way and that.

“First of all, Maria you’re chewing your nails again,” I said with a grin, getting her to look down.

“Dang it!” She exclaimed with a stomp of her foot before crossing her arms in a huff.

“Next, you can both relax, we’re not test subjects except for any medical tests to make sure we’re alright.” That got a sigh of relief from both.

“This is Tails,” I indicated said fox, who waved, "he designed everything here-!” I was interrupted by two squeals as Tails found himself wrapped in both girls’ arms.

“Oh my gosh, he is adorable!” They said in stereo.

I was going to step in until I saw Tails’s red face and horrified expression. I lost it at that and wound up falling to the floor laughing my ass off.


End file.
